Trust in professionals
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: When Leslie has a bad day, she's usually able to recover and offer a smile to everyone around her, but when she's tired of false smiles, what will Tyler do to cheer his favourite nurse up? Fluff [Tyler x Leslie] FOR ROCKTULADOR, WHO REQUESTED IT nwn


This little oneshot (yeah little, sure -.-") was requested by Rocktulador, so it's dedicated to her

nwn

Then again, pairing: Tyler and Leslie, situation: Victor yelling at Leslie and that turning into a nice chance for Tyler, words: (let me see if I remember all of them, but they are in the fic nevertheless) love, tears, false smile, encouragement, depression, useless, failure, trust. (btw, those are all of them, I remembered I had them noted down, -.-")

So... I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center**

* * *

Tyler Chase. Surgeon at Caduceus. Known for his work on euthanasia. Also called the Devil, but the best joke-teller ever at the same time. He'd never be quiet, to the point of being the most annoying doctor at Caduceus.

THE Tyler Chase, had a problem:

He was at a total loss for words when it came to the girl he'd loved for years now, always in silence. THE Tyler Chase.

He paced in his office, looking at his own feet while doing so. Bitting his lip forcefully, he wondered how in hell was he supposed to face her.

They had met when he came to Caduceus, she was already there. She had been the only one who cared enough to show him the place and help him to not get lost. Well, at least not TOO much. He grinned as he remembered when he managed to get them both lost and somehow ended in a very angry Victor when he discovered them in the lab.

Anyways.

How?!

He was considering the side effects of asking advice from someone (Derek? Dude, had the guy ever dated anyone anyway? ... Angie? Man, she would be gossiping about it all day, and she might found out... Victor? The guy probably would just tell him to go the f**k off... And no way, he wasn't asking his boss for advice on girls) when some pretty rude screams distracted him. He ran down the corridor to the lobby, where lots of people were looking at something... oh, yeah... someone messed up with Victor again?

"Hey, Derek, who is it this time?" The surgeon grimaced and turned to Tyler

"Tyler, be nicer, Victor is really angry today. More than usual. Whoever it is really messed up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is that who I think it is?" Derek quickly looked to where his friend pointed. And, yes. Much to their dismay, the object of Victor's yelling was the green haired nurse, Leslie Sears.

"Leslie!" the girl looked at him, panicking, but Victor quickly called her to keep asking her about why she had mixed his things together.

"Those test tubes were the result of a very important research, dammit! You can't just walk around and mix them together! This is going to take weeks if I have start from zero! Can you explain to me why the hell were you in my lab in the first place?"

"I-I was... I mean, I wanted to... I..." the poor nurse didn't seem to find the words. The truth was, she was just looking for some silence, as she had the greatest headache ever in her life, and had accidentally pushed some test tubes, mixing them, and had been unable to put them back as they had no labels in them. Victor had gotten white out of anger when he found out. Exhausted, Leslie shut her mouth and held her head between her hands, closing her eyes. It hurt...

"Answer to me, Sears!" Victor was livid, and she had to give him that he probably had a reason this time, but she found herself unable to form any word, so she just waited until he finished screaming and swearing as if there were no tomorrow.

By the moment he ran out the door, still angry, there was no one in the lobby. She collapsed on a nearby chair, exhausted, and immediately fell asleep, some tears finally falling from her eyes now that no one could see them.

[…]

Tyler hadn't killed many people in his life. Really. Just a few, and always with permission, as he used to practice euthanasia. That's why the NEED he felt of killing the purple haired researcher was very unfamiliar to him. He glared at him when they met in the corridor, though Victor just smirked and kept walking. Knowing that starting an argument with him wouldn't make things any better, Tyler walked to the lobby again, expecting to find Leslie. Derek had dragged him away before, arguing that he couldn't help her then, and he had probably been right. But now he had to make sure she was okay.

The scene he found when he arrived there automatically melted his heart and made him break a smile. Quietly, he approached the nurse, who was sitting in a chair, embracing her legs to her chest and with her head laying on top of her knees. He softly touched her shoulder, shaking it a little. It was when he got no response that he betrayed to worry about what had happened. Quickly calling another nurse, they checked on her vitals, and found out that she had just passed out on exhaustion. He laid her on the couch of their offices, and wondered what should he do. After a few minutes, he sat on his desk and picked up his phone. It still took him a minute to make his decision, but after another glance at Leslie, he made up his mind. The phone rang two times before he heard:

"Sidney Kasal speaking"

"Hi, Chief, it's Tyler..."

"What happened? It's GUILT?" He sounded alarmed

"God, no! It's Leslie, sir. She just passed out, I want to take her home. Victor had been just yelling to her and she seems exhausted. She needs some rest and probably a friend. Victor is not very nice when angry, if you know what I mean" Sidney sighed with relief and nodded slightly though Tyler couldn't see him

"Yes, yes I know... very well, if you don't have any patient in critical state today, you two might take the rest of the day off. I'll have Derek and Angie look over the rest of your patients, if you deem them capable" Tyler snorted

"Sir, I know I am to determine if I have to see them myself or I can let another doctor do it, but, seriously, after all that happened with GUILT... we're talking about Derek here, you know" Sidney laughed

"I know. Formalities, Tyler."

"Right... Thanks, sir. See you tomorrow, eight sharp" Sidney smiled and nodded again

"You better don't be late"

"Yes, sir"

"Take care of our little Leslie. Unfortunately, I can't really tell Victor anything... this was an important research he's been conducting for almost a month now."

"Don't worry, sir, thanks."

When Tyler hang up the phone and looked up, Leslie was looking back at him, worriedly. She rubbed her eyes, still a little dazed. He quickly was by her side.

"Hey sleeping beauty... how are you feeling?" She shrugged

"What happened?"

"You passed out on the lobby. I brought you here and I was just taking to Kasal to get permission to get you home." She nodded "Anything you need to take with you?" She looked at her purse on her desk, next to his, and he nodded. After retrieving it, he held her jacket to help her to put it on and sat next to her." Can you walk, Les?" She blushed

"Of course I can" her voice was barely a murmur, and Tyler just smiled. Hanging onto him as she walked, they soon made it to his car. Leslie usually came on her own, and that presented a little problem. They looked at each other for a minute before Tyler found the courage to suggest that she spent the night at his house and he'll ride her back there in the morning. Blushing, she agreed.

Leslie observed closely every detail of her surroundings as Tyler drove, as he couldn't look back and catch her spying. He looked concentrated on the road, as if thinking of something important, and he was frowning a little. Leslie embraced herself a little, and he smiled.

"Are you cold, Leslie?"

"Huh? O-oh, well, not really... just a little" she shrugged.

"There is a blanket on the backseat, if you want it. You might be a little cold after your recent ordeal." He winked and she giggled, looking for the blanket. Once she got it, she wrapped herself with it, and sighed "Better?"

"Much better" he smiled, and then they were in silence again.

I wasn't uncomfortable, though. It was the same kind of silence they'd have if they were writing down reports of doing some paperwork together at their office. Kind, warm, comfy silence.  
The ride back to Tyler's house was longer than Leslie had expected. She realized she'd never asked him about where he lived, with who, nothing. She began to feel nervous, not knowing what to expect. When he stopped the car and opened the door for her, she was startled. He smiled kindly, and raised her in his arms, despite her still having his blanket around her. She squirmed.

"Tyler!" he laughed

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall" he promised. He rang the bell and Leslie looked at him questioningly. He smirked. "Amy, open the door, it's me!" Soft, quick footsteps approached the front door, and Tyler's little sister opened it, smiling.

"Forgot your keys...? Oh. Hi, Miss. Leslie!" The kid waved to her happily, unimpressed by the fact that the nurse was wrapped in a blanket in his brother's arms, bride-style.

"Hi, Amy"

"Amy, Leslie's sick, okay? Don't bother her, remember when you were ill" the kid nodded

"Okay, big brother!"

With a tender smile, Tyler carried Leslie into the house. She was expecting to see his parents, but there was no one else. Surprised, she looked as Amy turned the heating on and closed the door.

"Tyler, don't tell me..." he looked at her, arching an eyebrow

"What is it?"

"Do you live with your sister?" he nodded "What about your parents?" his face shadowed and she regretted her question "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Don't worry. It's normal... My parents died a few years ago in a car accident. I have to take care of Amy, so, yeah, we live together."

"I-I'm sorry, Tyler..." he smiled

"Don't worry about it, Les. It's okay. Are you hungry? It's almost lunchtime" she blushed

"Well... Maybe I am, yes"

"Make yourself comfortable, Les. I'll be back in a second" she nodded "Amy?"

"I'm over here!"

"Did you have lunch already?"

"Yes, I did!" he sighed

"Where's 'over here', miss?" he went to look for her and Leslie giggled. He made a good brother. Amy appeared on the corridor.

"Here!"

"Don't you have to go back to school today?" she shook her head.

"Nope, not anymore. Christmas holidays started today, Ty, did you forget?" he laughed and slapped his forehead.

"I did! Then keep Les company wile I make some lunch for us, okay?"

"Okay!"

Tyler disappeared into the kitchen, and Amy sat next to Leslie.

"What happened to you, Miss. Leslie?"

"I just have a headache, but I fainted before and now Tyler's looking after me so I don't faint again" Amy nodded.

"Ty is a good doctor, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is"

"And he's very handsome, isn't he?" Amy added, mischievously. Leslie blushed.

"W-well, y-yes... Y-yes, he is..."

"He's blonde, and has blue eyes..." she kept going, looking at the nurse as she went redder and redder.

"A-amy!" the kid laughed

"You like my brother, don't you?"

"Amy, please!"

"But he's taking care of you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But?"

"Listen, Amy. Tyler and I are coworkers. We get along really well, and we have lots of fun together. We're able to completely trust each other, and we're good friends. Tyler is such a tease that I don't know what he has told you, but the only thing we could be is friends."

"Why?"

"Because we're coworkers. It could be difficult to maintain our professionalism at work and, being a surgeon and a nurse, we can't afford it"

"But you said you trust each other! That means you can trust him to be professional even if you're together!" Leslie smiled

"Amy, why do you want us to be together? Has Tyler ever told you anything about me or something like that?" the kid shrugged

"Because I know you love each other. And my brother is lonely. He thinks I don't know, but I know he is" Leslie blinked a few times, surprised. She had know Amy since she was hospitalized, infected with GUILT, and yet this was the first time they talked about this "Hey, Leslie?"

"H-huh, yes?"

"If you two can't be together, will you at least take care of him?" the nurse stared at her for a moment, before remembering she had to answer. She nodded bluntly and Amy giggled.

"S-so, A-amy... T-tell me about your friends. How are you at school, are the other kids nice to you?"

[…]

Tyler was very proud of his ability to eavesdrop other people's conversations, but this time, he didn't exactly feel pleased. Leslie had been right, of course, it would be so unprofessional of them to start dating, but...

With a desperate sigh, he finished washing the dishes and put them aside to dry.

[…]

Leslie had had fun, she had to admit it. They had played every board game she could think of, and it was funny how Tyler would always try to cheat just to make Amy mad. She looked as Tyler carried the girl to her bedroom while she protested loudly. She calmed down after some sort of joke on his part. Leslie blushed when he came back and sat by her side on the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tired?" he nodded

"Like you wouldn't believe... She's still ten, so sometimes it's hard to take care of her"

"You need someone to help you, Tyler"

"An old friend of my parents comes every two days to clean the house so I do the rest. You wouldn't believe how much of a mess is Amy able to make in a day" Leslie giggled "But she's a good girl, all in all"

"She has a good brother" he smiled

"I wish I could giver her more of my time, I'm always busy..."

"I can write your reports if you sign them" she offered. He smiled again

"Maybe one day I'll remind you of that, but no thanks, not for now" she nodded

"As you wish"

"It would be unprofessional of me, wouldn't it?" she narrowed her eyes

"Huh, you were listening" his eyes widened, nervously

"Listening to what?"

"Tyler Chase, you might fool Dr. Stiles with that, but I assure you that I'm not that easy." he grinned

"That's my girl, huh?"

"Tyler..."

"Amy is just like that" he quickly said. She arched an eyebrow

"Like what?"

"She likes playing matchmaker with us. She got the idea while she was in Caduceus, and now she's all day like that" he blushed and Leslie noticed.

"For a person who spends most of his day joking around and lying to Victor, you're not very good at lying to me, are you?" he laughed, nervously, and sighed, looking aside.

"Listen, I don't know why Amy does that, okay? That's the truth. Though she _does _like playing matchmaker" Leslie sighed

"Why bringing that up anyway?"

"I didn't think you'll get it, I suppose"

"Liar..."

"Hey!"

"Tyler, if there's anything you have to tell me, better do it soon" he gulped. So, this was it? Should he...?

"C-can't we talk about this at some other moment...?" Leslie arched an eyebrow again when he trailed off, not ending his sentence, and frowned. She was still wrapped in his blanket, her face a little red and her eyes shining, Tyler feared she had fever. He touched her forehead out of habit, and she blinked, surprised "Huh, you don't have fever, then why...?" she blushed even more.

"Tyler, you're an idiot"

"H-hey! What was that for?" she burst out laughing then, leaving him perplexed.

"This is commonly called blushing, Dr. Chase." he rolled his eyes

"Don't tell me"

"Really."

"Whatever, that was unnecessary" she giggled.

"If you say so..."

"What am I missing?"

"Nothing. You were going to tell me something" it was his turn to blush

"N-now, w-was I...?"

"Tyler..."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. B-but I don't want you jumping to conclusions out of the blue" she nodded. He sighed. Now or never? "Listen, you were right. I was listening to you two before, while you talked. It wasn't me, though, who asked Amy to talk about that with you, or anything. She has her own ideas about us. The thing is, I was really interested in knowing what would you answer to her, because I really, really like you, Leslie. A-and I've been thinking about if I should or shouldn't tell you this for, like, ages. So, there. B-but, just so you know... t-this doesn't have to change anything."

For the shock was visible on her face, Tyler knew that he shouldn't have said anything. Looking aside, he waited for what she would answer, whatever it was. She didn't look angry, just shocked. Maybe he had a chance...? He closed is eyes forcefully, and prayed that he hadn't ruined it forever.

Surprise wouldn't be enough to describe the feeling that invaded him as he catched Leslie when she threw herself on top of him, laughing.

"Leslie! What...?"

"You should have seen your face! For someone who is all day pulling pranks on your coworkers, you can't take one?"

"Leslie?" she was still laughing, and he sighed "Thank goodness..."

"Hey, Tyler... Truth to be told, I already had an idea... I just wasn't sure and didn't want to ruin our friendship" he nodded

"Same here, I suppose"

"So, where does this leaves us?"

"As professionals of unprofessionalism?" she giggled and let him kiss her, finally kiss her, after all those years of secretly stealing a glance, a few whispered words of encouragement, nothing really serious, after all tat time... "Should we tell them...?" he asked, after a few seconds. She shook her head.

"No. I mean... I, I wouldn't mind, but..."

"What is it?" Leslie looked down.

"You're going to laugh at me... But I have this feeling that I'm useless in Caduceus. That I'm just a failure in everything I do..."

"What are you talking about? We're one of the best elite surgical teams in our country!" she shrugged

"But it's true that I'm always messing up with something, too... Angie, for example, never makes mistakes..."

"But you don't have to be like Angie! She's spent most of her life for this, because she wanted to find information about her father, right? She had a very important reason to be here! That's why she's so focused on being perfect. Not all of us are like that, Les, and it's okay if you make a mistake every once in a while."

"But, Tyler, what if I mess up during an operation? It could be fatal!"

"You would never, Les... And you know it. You're just a little depressed right now because of that prick of Victor, that's it!" she smiled a little as he started to sound exasperated.

"Maybe I am... I'm just tired of smiling a false smile every morning so people don't get worried!"

"Then don't! You have the right to have a bad day, you have the right to be angry!"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Leslie wasn't a depressive person, she usually tried to see the positive side of the facts, so she did her best to overcome whatever sad thoughts were plaguing her mind. Tyler was right. She should have known better than to expect him to laugh at her.

Looking up, she met his eyes, and with a shy smile, posed her head in his shoulder.

"So, where does this leave us?" asked Tyler, again. She shrugged

"We'll decide that whenever we need to. For now, it would be nice of you to kiss me right now" he grinned, but complied nonetheless.

[…]

Amy awoke in the middle of the night. She had heard something, right?

Maybe it was just her imagination... Was that Leslie's voice?

[…]

"Tyler..."

"Hm?" he stopped the movement of his fingers on her skin and she sighed

"Do you think Amy could have heard us?" he grinned

"If she were awake, then probably, yes. But once she's asleep, good luck waking her up in the middle of night"

"If you say so..." he shrugged, and resumed his exploration on her back.

"We're close to her bedroom, I'll give you that, but I still don't think we've waked her"

"Okay..." she lazily nibbled his neck and he shivered "You know, Tyler... I could get used to this"

"Being worried wondering if you awoke my little sister, you mean?" she grinned and punched softly his abs

"You know what I mean... All this. Maybe even being worried" he laughed silently and caressed her hair

"Then, what's the problem?" she smiled and he laughed "I love you, Les"

"I know, Ty... And I love you"

"So... what does my princess want to do now?" Leslie smirked and looked at him

The most noticeable thing about him right then was his hair. It was long beautiful blonde hair, usually falling down his shoulders. It was pretty disheveled now, though. Leslie recalled passing her fingers through it more than once that night, as he made her moan his name, as loud as he could.

Then it was his eyes. With sunlight, they were a pale shade of blue, but at nigh they were more like gray, blue-is gray. Leslie smiled as she remembered about how dark and filled with passion those pale blue eyes could get.

His lips. She closed her eyes, feeling those lips all over her skin again, and lost in sensations, looked for them, to which he happily obliged. Those lips were pure magic. Leslie loved how he could pull them into a sweet smile and a devilish grin; a thin, worried line, and a mischievous smirk. How swollen those lips could be after she kissed and bit them for a long time. How they looked while parted, in an effort of taking more air in heavy pants to his lungs. How he would bit them with force to stop himself from talking, laughing, crying... even moaning, she had just discovered.

"Tyler..." she murmured, as he nibbled her ear.

"Beautiful, Leslie... did you make up your mind?"

"Tyler!" she let go a few whimpers as she felt his hands flat against the small of her back.

Those hands, honestly. They should be preserved for future generations as a model of perfection. Not too rough, not too soft, precise when touching her as only a surgeon's hands could be. When one of them travelled to the side of her leg, barely touching her and leaving a trace of fire on her skin, Leslie knew that Tyler wasn't really asking for her ideas, rather, her permission. And grinned.

Tyler, on his part, as he waited for Leslie to put her thoughts in order, ran his hand all over her. He would never stop being amazed by how little she really was. She had always looked small, compared to him, but having her in his arms she looked even petite. Her skin felt so soft against his, and her hair would fall all over his chest, surrounding her face, making her look almost angelic. She was so beautiful...

"Tyler!" he blinked, and smiled at her impatience "What are you waiting for?"

"That's my girl..." both of them smiled, and shivered when Leslie pressed herself to him in an attempt to get his attention.

No need to say, they didn't sleep much that night.

[…]

"Good morning, Ty, good morning, Miss. Leslie..." little Amy yawned, rubbing her eyes as the two of them quickly separated from each other "Glad to see you trust in you professionalism..."

"S-sure..."

They looked at each other. Did Amy know...? Tyler shrugged.

"You look tired, Amy, did you stay up late after I left your room?" she smirked

"I woke in the middle of the night. Guess who's fault really is, huh?" leaving both doctor and nurse blushing in the kitchen, Amy got her breakfast and left, giggling.

"_It was about time, gee..."_

* * *

I loved little Amy playing matchmaker xDDD

So, then, tell me, did you like it? I don't get money for this, so reviews are LOVELY

A big thanks for all of you who read this oneshot till the end, you're awesome!

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
